Tango for Two
by chikkuru
Summary: Have you danced with the devil under the pale sheen of moonlight? No. Then, let us dance.


_**Summary: "**Have you danced with the devil under the pale sheen of moonlight?No.Then, let us dance._

_**A Silver Tango**_

_He stood there, the full moon behind him created an angel like halo around him. Of course, she knew he was anything but an angel, far from it actually, but he looked like an angel._

_"What are you doing here?" She asks, her voice was not afraid, she was not afraid. She surprised him with her fearless voice, she surprised herself too. He chuckled._

_"To see you." He whispered, his voice was silk, satin, the surface of oil. She didn't flinch, like he thought she would, she didn't flinch, like she thought she would._

_"Why would you do that?" She asks, her voice was curious. Of course she would be curious, he was too, though he did not show it at all. He didn't know, he hoped she would not know he doesn't know. She knew of course._

_"It's none of you business." He says, his voice was quiet, warning her to stop talking, she didn't stop. He wonders why he even tries to tell her what to do, she won't listen anyways._

_"You don't know yourself." She answered her own question. The white dress she was wearing fluttered in the wind, the dead stump she sat on quivered. They were laughing at him. He doesn't say anything._

_They stared at the moon, no one talked. The wind sang it's wordless melody, fireflies did not dim the beams of silver._

_**The night goes on,**_

_**I'm crying inside,**_

_**Hear me,**_

_**Heal me,**_

_**I'm dying, **_

_"Do you know how to dance?" He asks, still looking at the moon. She looked at him, her eyes were closed in bless, he knew he could kill her. She knew too, it should have been so easy, it wasn't, not for him. _

_"No." He was quiet again. And they went back to staring at the moon. The clouds danced around the moon. Today, today he could do anything. Today, he, wasn't here to save her. He doesn't even know she was here. She wasn't afraid, and he as happy, for the first time. Someone didn't fear him, even for one night, that was ecstasy._

_**Twirling me,**_

_**Spinning me in cotton,**_

_**Cushioning me if I fall,**_

_**Shall that be you?**_

_**For if it is,**_

_**Come out the shell**_

_"Have you ever danced under the moonlight? I don't care how horribly, have you?" He asked, sneaking a glance at her, only to see she had been staring at him the whole time in awe. She nodded, then laughed._

_"It was my Mama's best friend's child. He had been a persistent suitor. Mama loved him dearly, and made me dance with him. I didn't like him of course, not in that way anyways, and Mama is still very, disappointed." She answered to his prying eyes. He nodded, before opening his mouth, then closing it in second thought._

_**The moon is shining so very brightly,**_

_**And, **_

_**Oh,**_

_**All I want right now,**_

_**Is the beauty of love,**_

_**Only you provide,**_

_"Why do you ask?" She asked a while later, her blue sapphires peering at him under thick black lashes, he looked at her, his long black hair swished in the nights air._

_"Because..." He didn't say anything, only look at her. She decided not to say anything._

_"Have you ever danced, danced with the devil under the pale sheen of moonlight?" She frowns at him, his odd question flitting through her head._

_"No..." Her eyes were filled with confusion as he stood up._

_"Then, let us dance." He held out a long slender, yet still masculine hand towards her. Little fire files danced around them in silent symphony as her petite hand filled into his elegant one._

_**Spin me,**_

_**Dip me,**_

_**Into the warm,**_

_**Loving,**_

_**Halo of your love,**_

_**The silver moon cries,**_

_**In silent tears,**_

_**That forever shall,**_

_**Be sad,**_

_Her pulled her up from her seat, and wrapped his firm arms around her like a blanket of security. He held her tiny hand, then wrapped his other arm around her waist._

_Music seemed to fill the air as he started to dip and turn her._

_She followed the complicated steps without even thinking, not that she ever will dance like this again._

_Dip, twirl, left, right, left, right, right, right, left, dip, spin..._

_"Where did you learn to dance like the westerns?" She asks, he doesn't answer at first._

_**Will you save me?**_

_**Because,**_

_**I'm falling,**_

_**Falling,**_

_**Falling,**_

_**And I need,**_

_**A guiding hand,**_

_**To be my lantern,**_

_**In a cold stormy night,**_

_**In the forest,**_

_**So I may know,**_

_**I am not all alone,**_

_**And that something,**_

_**Will catch me before I fall,**_

_"He, the human heart that resides at the corners of my being. He was not always a thief, for even a thief has a beginning as something else. He had been a prince whose family was lost in the great war of the cats. He did know how to dance."_

_She nodded, then rested her head in the croak of his neck. He smiled slightly as he buried his face into her hair. He loved her hair, they were silky and smooth. Her hair smelled of strawberries... The scent of heaven. She was heaven in truth._

_"Tomorrow..." She whispered... Her blue eyes staring at his red ones. He closed his eyes in pain. He wanted to stay here forever. Every night, everyday... But, time goes too fast sometimes..._

_Dip, Twirl, Dip, Twirl, Left, Twirl, Right, Twirl, Right, Twirl, Left, Dip, Twirl, Dip,Twirl_

_"Shhh... Do not think of that." She nodded._

_**Tonight,**_

_**All is love,**_

_**Tomorrow,**_

_**All is hate...**_

_"The moon is about to set." She whispered. She didn't feel tired, despite the dancing. He bit his tongue._

_"Good bye then..." She nodded, then went out of his arms. She smiled one more time at him, before turning, then leaving him in the clearing. He looked down, the remains of the dance still visible through the prints in the grass. _

_There was a swish of an arrow cutting through the air, inches away from him. He looked up, the sun not up yet, but close. He saw blue, but this time, it was full of hate._

_"Naraku." She snarled with malice. The sun was up now... A flash of silver appeared and a male with silver hair appeared. He just looked at them, feeling no hate for the young woman, but for the red clad half demon._

_"Good bye, my Lady." And he bowed, before disappearing is a haze of miasma._

_Her hair wiped in the wind and the sun was up. The moon whispered goodbye as the woman child sighed. If only it lasted forever._

_"Yo! Kagome, what are you doing?"_

_She lifted her eyes to see the one fate has decided for her to fall in love with, so why, why was it that she felt fate chose the wrong person?_

_Because she did._

_**Good bye,**_

_**Today,**_

_**Is the last,**_

_**Time when we will,**_

_**Understand,**_

_**The moon,**_

_**Can do something so very wonderful,**_

_**May you warp me in cotton...**_

_**Tonight,**_

_**All is love,**_

_**Tomorrow,**_

_**All is hate **_


End file.
